


I got lost in the immensity of your eyes.

by Always_and_forever_legacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_forever_legacies/pseuds/Always_and_forever_legacies
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic so enjoy
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I got lost in the immensity of your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic so enjoy

Josie a girl a little different from the others with a good heart, but she carried a load on her shoulders bigger than anyone would be able to, her sister Lizzie somewhat complicated, making Josie's world revolve around her, her father Alaric never present enough to notice Josie's sunken eyes from the sleepless nights, at last her mother Caroline was not present at all, she traveled most of the time, she had no time for calls or messages.  
Josie was never very sociable, she never had many friends and when she did it was because of her sister being popular at school. Speaking of school Josie was attending Salvatore School, a school for supernatural beings, she and her sister were siphons, theoretically witches, but had no magic of their own, her father was human and her mother was a vampire. Josie on her first day of school meets a girl whose name was Hope Mikaelson, the two of them when they met knew that they would be friends, both Josie's and Hope's eyes sparkled when they talked for the first time, what they didn't know was that they were creating deep feelings for each other.  
Note: Alaric is not the director of the Salvatore school, they sleep at the school every day of the week.

Or

Josie at 17 years old receives a soul mate mark with the following words Hope Mikaelson, which she would make hope count, her friendship with the older girl was unstable. The question that didn't leave Josie's mind was: Hope also had a mark, did she want to be with her.  
Note: Alaric is the principal of the Salvatore school.


End file.
